


A Letter You Never Wrote For a Friend I Never Was

by Mad_Scientist_Lou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Basically Two Nerds Being Oblivious About Their Chemistry, For a Friend, Forgiveness, I am going to delete this tomorrow, M/M, Not a native English speaker, One Shot, Probably has lots of mistakes, Sans Needs A Hug, Sanster, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, Wrote in a hurry and didn't check up anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Scientist_Lou/pseuds/Mad_Scientist_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dear Sans, I’m sorry”</p><p>It’s a Font you’ve never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter You Never Wrote For a Friend I Never Was

You’ve found a letter this morning, it’s covered in an old as fuck enveloper. It was already yellowed with age, this was weird. Somehow, the letter looked like it always was there, like this never was an empty spot on your bed.

The day today was going to murder you if you go outside, raining and thunders shook the city to their vey core. The wind and cold could kill every pedestrian that dared to go outside. You were no fool you, as much, could be lazy; you could teleport to work but there was no point in doing that when your boss already told you that he was going to fire you if you did it;  there was no other choice but be at home and boondoggle.

Saddly and as much you wanted to waste all day with Papyrus watching Mettaton’s show, Papyrus was stuck at Tori’s house when the weather show began, so, uh, Papyrus isn’t going to be at home until very late or maybe even tomorrow. Papyrus called a little before the storm began, he made sure you were okay and told you how to heat up some spaghetti when you got hungry, you told reassurance and puns until Papyrus hang up. Sometimes that big guy worries too much.

You picked up the letter, looking at the coffee stains and the yellow age marks all around the enveloper. There was something written in the right corner.

The sender’s name was covered in a blue ink stain that you didn’t seem to notice, shrugging you read “For: Sans” under it. You didn’t remember having a letter this old storaged, you didn’t remember have brought it to the surface. Maybe you did, maybe you did and you don’t remember.

Something was wrong with this letter, but what? You couldn’t quite grasp it.

Without further botherings, you opened the letter… It was already open? Did you read it before? You didn’t remember, maybe you will remember while reading it.

_Dear Sans_

It’s a Font you’ve never seen before, it sent shivers down your spine.

 

_Dear Sans,  
                   I am sorry, I was so terribly wrong._

_Sans, I write this letter to beg for your forgiveness. I know all the acts I have commited are uncapabble of being erased, even if I am, but the least I can do is to apologize, apologize and tell you all the things the proud and determined me could not make you know while there._

_You were, undoubtedly, the most kindhearted, loyal, funny and friendly monster that I could have ever met. And you know, dear Sans, that I do not say those words lightly._

_My dear Sans, I have to admit that since quite a long time I felt deeply attached to your company. The way you expressed yourself, the way you showed your emotions ever so slightly, even the way you held a pen looked like it was fate that led me to you._

_I call it fate, but we both now what led ourselves to this. We can call it whatever we want, we can blame it on whoever we want, a flower, a child, a blood dyed intent, a sugar coated intent, a delirium, a dream, a nightmare or even circumstances. But then again, we both know what led ourselves to the deep end. Forgive me for chaining you down with me._

_The truth is, that I trusted you, I felt content with you. For the longest time I thought my life was limited at being admired, at being look up to, at being The Royal Scientist, at improving everyones life, at being just a faceless figure in the great history of our kind. For the longest time, my dear, I thought I could not be a simple companion, an aquatiansce, a friend. I was always the scientist, nothing more, nothing less._

_And then you entered the team, the prodigy and the most awful comedian. You entered the team and I have seen myself in you, you entered the team and I looked at myself, worn out, stressed out, burdened with expectation._

_And all you expected from me, was a wave of hand when seeing you. You started talking to me, and did not talk to me like I was a second King, you talked to me like I was some long known aquatiansce, a normal folk that just seemed to pass by. I have to admit that with you, I could look forward to the release of The Core, I could look forward to my retirement and I could look forward to live for something that was not science or a giant machine._

_But I am sorry, dear Sans, that not one of your best jokes could have convinced me that I was your friend and not a coworker. This letter got way too large, and way too cliché to continue to write it, but this is all just a beg from the death to you with an only desire:_

_Forgive me._

 

This… This couldn’t be **it**? Right?

There was something wrong, something was horribly wrong.

You stayed like this for a while, reading again and again the letter, memorizing every aspect of it and-

That was just a policy, a thing you did everytime you got a letter, at least it has been like that since you got to the surface, since you got that letter from the kid.

Something was wrong with you.

Tiny little drops fell to the sheet of paper, and you thought that it may be a leakage above your head, but when you moved, you realized.

You were the leakage.

No, you were crying like a goddamn baby.

Something was horribly wrong.

The thunders, the rain, even the sound of the electricity behind the walls. Every sound felt like it was put on a speaker aside your ear, every sound just turned into pure intoxicating static. Every word in the letter suddenly had a physical form, a personality, a face and an identity.

Something was so fucking wrong. 

All the world froze and you were alone in the dark of an eternal void. An eternal circle of emptyness, you, your soul and the letter. All words were just incoherent babbling and imposible inexistent sounds, like a dead tongue.

Sudennly, you were back.

The rain silenced and your tears stopped too.

You looked down.

The letter had a signature under the last two words.

 

_Forgive me._

_WingDing Gaster_

 

You put the sheet of paper inside of the envelopement.

You slide it under your pillow and under the sheets.

You were free of guilt, of shame.

You took a breath.

And then, you _forgave._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope nobody is going to remember this.
> 
> Fer, forgive me for being such a shitty writer and write everything on english. I've let you down!


End file.
